


Girlfriend

by seungminshine



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Best Friends, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungminshine/pseuds/seungminshine
Summary: The day you plan on confessing to your best friend, he gets a girlfriend
Relationships: Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Reader, Lee Felix/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this like at least a year ago I'm sorry)

"I like you. I like you. I like you," Y/N chanted solemnly under her breath, dragging her feet as she made her way to the locker of her best friend and long-time crush, Felix. It was only three simple words, but she couldn't help but feel like they were the scariest words she would ever say. She felt like she was about to throw up as she entered the hallway where his locker was.

Letting out a sigh of relief when she realized he wasn't there yet, she leaned against the locker, letting out a long breath as she wondered why she ever agreed to do this. Maybe she could call in sick and go home. She had almost convinced herself to do just that when he rounded the corner. But something was off.

Y/N stood with her mouth open as she watched Felix head her way, with a girl attached to his arm. Her stomach dropped as he leaned down and whispered something in her ear, making them both laugh. It was like time had stopped, shrinking into herself as her plans of confessing flew out the window.

She had to get out of there before he saw her. Unfreezing, she quickly turned around and started walking the other way. However, hadn't even made it halfway down the hall before:

"Y/N? Hey, Y/N!"

She shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath before plastering a smile on her face and turning around.

"Felix, hey. Who- who's this?" Cringing at herself for stuttering, Y/N hoped she sounded normal.

"Oh, this is Jisoo, my girlfriend," On the word "girlfriend," Felix wrapped his arm around Jisoo's shoulders, and Y/N felt her heart drop even more.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Y/N almost choked on the words.

"We just started dating this weekend," Jisoo cut in, smiling as she pulled Felix closer. "Isn't that right babe?"

"Yeah," He smiled down at her before looking back up at Y/N. "Isn't that great?"

Forcing herself to smile even wider, Y/N thought she felt something crack as she said, "I'm so happy for you!" Turning to Jisoo, she leaned and stage-whispered, "Let's hope you can put up with him though. He can be quite a handful."

Jisoo laughed, separating herself from Felix and looping her arm through Y/N's. "I like you. I have a feeling we're going to be good friends."

Y/N groaned to herself. Why did she have to be nice? Why can't she be mean and bratty like all the fanfiction she'd read?

At this point, Y/N wasn't sure how much longer she could go without tearing up, so she excused herself and went to the library. There was a small nook in the back where she would always go when she wanted to be alone. She hadn't told anyone about it, not even Felix. Sliding down the wall, she buried her face in her knees and took deep breaths until she couldn't fight it anymore. Letting the sobs take over, she wasn't sure how long she sat there, but it felt like hours.

By the time she calmed down, first period had already started. Deciding she couldn't face Felix today, she called her mother, saying she was sick and wanted to go home.

When her mother arrived at the school, she took in Y/N's puffy, red eyes and messed up hair. She knew that she wasn't sick, but decided that she would allow her some space instead of asking about it, not wanting to reopen a wound. So they drove home in silence, and as soon as they parked in the driveway she was out of the car and into her room, lying on her bed and staring at the ceiling until she fell asleep.

After waking up, she checked her phone and found 5 texts, all from Felix, asking why she wasn't in class and if she was okay.

Y/Niee - Im fine, i wasn't feeling good so I went home

Memelix - Do you need me to come over? I can skip last period and bring you soup or smth

Y/Niee - No, it's fine. I don't want you to get in trouble

Memelix - No srsly, I have Schleicher, you know he doesn't take attendance

Y/Niee - Im fine. I just need to sleep

Y/Niee - Besides, don't you have a gf to take care of now? lol

Memelix - Ok then sleep. I'll see you later

Memelix - And it doesn't matter if I have a gf. You're my best friend, I'll still take care of you if you need it... 

Y/N shut of her phone and buried her face in her pillow. Why was this so hard? Now she felt she couldn't face him ever. She had to get over him. It was just selfish if she didn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Felix POV**

Felix was worried. It had been almost a week since Y/N had last been at school. He'd texted her almost every day, but every time he had offered to come over, she had come up with some excuse like she was tired, or he should work on homework. But today she hadn't answered him at all.

At this point, he knew something was wrong. He knew his best friend, and he knew her well enough to know that she wasn't really sick. She had to be avoiding something. He just wasn't sure what.

His thoughts were interrupted as Jisoo came up to him, going up on her tiptoes to peck his lips, but he leaned his head out of the way, shaking it. "Not now, babe."

Jisoo looked up at him. "Why? What's wrong?"

He tilted his head back against his locker, sighing. "It's Y/N. It's been almost a week since I've seen her, and not she not even responding to any of my texts."

"You really care about her, don't you," Jisoo asked, stepping back.

He looked down at her, a confused look on his face. "What do you mean? Of course I do, she's my best friend."

Looking down at her feet and back up at him, Jisoo smiled sadly. "Felix. I don't think..."

**Y/N POV**

Y/N lay in the same spot she had been for almost the entirety of the past week, just staring at the ceiling. Her phone buzzed for what must've been the hundredth time in the past hour, but she didn't even bother to look at it, already knowing who it was. It hurt to ignore Felix like this, he was her best friend after all. They hadn't gone this long without seeing each other since they were 12. But the thought of having to watch him be happy with someone else, well, that hurt a lot more.

All of the sudden, her ringtone echoed throughout the silent house. She looked at the caller ID and sure enough, it was Felix.

That's weird, she thought. Felix hated phone calls. He had always preferred texting or talking in person, only ever really calling when something serious happened. 

Worried, she quickly answered. "Hello? Felix, is everything okay?"

"Oh good, you're alive," he responded, his deep voice resonating through her phone's speaker. "Now open your window."

Y/N blinked, walking over to her bedroom window. "My window? Why would you want me to-"

Opening her curtains, she was shocked to see Felix outside her house. Her two-story house. Hurriedly opening it, she let him in, almost immediately scolding him. 

"Do you even know how dumb that was? You could've fallen and broken your neck, or the neighbors could've seen and called the police, or... or... or-"

Cutting her off, he pressed his lips to hers. "You talk too much," he muttered under his breath, before pushing her up against the wall and kissing her again. 

It was like Y/N's brain had stopped working. She knew in the back of her head that there was a reason she shouldn't be doing this, but she couldn't remember what it was. All she could focus on in the moment was him.

Finally, they broke apart, gasping for air. As she regained her senses, the gravity of what they'd just done sunk in.

"We- we just kissed. You just kissed me."

He chuckled. "I know."

She slid down the wall, leaning against it as she ran her hands through her hair, combing it out of her face. "Oh my- oh my god. Felix, you have a girlfriend, and we just- I just-" She groaned, burying her head into her knees. "What are we going to do?"

Felix began to crack up, clutching his stomach as he laughed so hard that he struggled to stay standing, as she stared at him in disbelief.

"Why in the world are you laughing? Felix, you just cheated!"

Finally, Felix calmed down, sitting down next to her and pulling her head down onto his shoulder.

"Felix," she started, but he cut her off, again.

"Shh, just listen, okay?"

**One Hour Earlier: No One's POV**

"Felix, I don't think... I don't think this is going to work."

Felix jolted upright. "Are you breaking up with me? Did I do something wrong? Just tell me, I promise I'll fix it!"

Jisoo shook her head. "You are so cute," she whispered to herself.

"Felix," she began, taking his hand into her own. "You don't like me. Not really, anyway."

"But-"

"No, just let me talk. You like her. You like Y/N. But I think you already know that. Don't you?"

Felix hung his head. "I'm sorry."

Jisoo took a deep breath. "Go to her, Felix. Go to her and tell her."

"I'm sorry Jisoo, I really am."

She gave him a small smile, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Go get her," she whispered.

He nodded, heading toward the entrance of the school.

Watching him go, Jisoo leaned back against the locker, smiling wistfully as a small tear ran down her cheek.

**Back to the Present: Y/N POV**

"Are you ok?" Y/N asked in a small voice.

Felix look from the ceiling down to her. "I think so."

"So wait," Y/N sat up, shaking her head lightly as she turned to face him. "You like me?"

Felix leaned forward, smirking. "I'm pretty sure I already answered that question."

"Not really. It's not like you've said it out loud, you know, straight to my face."

Felix leaned even closer, so that their faces were only a few inches apart.

"I like you," he said, his voice even deeper than usual. "How about you?"

Y/N squeaked at the proximity of their faces, causing him to smirk again. "I'll take that as a yes," and he closed the small gap between them, kissing her once again.

Pulling away, her rested his forehead on hers.

Y/N searched for something, anything, to say to break the silence.

"So... Did I miss a lot of schoolwork?"

Felix let out a breathy laugh. "You know it. But don't worry. You have your hot boyfriend to help you now."


End file.
